I Got It 2
by psychncislover
Summary: Going off on my own tangent of what could have been on "Crybabies and Cologne". In Ally's (3rd) POV. The story kinda explains itself, so just read it! xoxo P.S...I have decided to continue with this story XD
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL! I BRING AN _AUSTIN & ALLY _FIC! I WAS WATCHING "CRYBABIES & COLOGNE", AND THIS POPPED INTO MY MIND. DO NOT ASK ME HOW, EXPLAINING MY THOUGHT PROCESS WOULD TAKE THE REST OF TIME AND YOU'D PROBABLY END UP IN THE LOONY BIN. LOL! ANYWAYS, THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY CONTAINS DIALOGUE FROM THE SHOW, BUT THAT'S IT. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE, I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. ENJOY! AS ALWAYS, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**A/N:**

**AUSTIN: **LOOKS: shaggy platinum blonde hair that brushes over his forehead, neck and ears; chocolate brown eyes; tan skin; an athletically lithe body covered in lean muscle with slightly broad shoulders, a narrow waist and a V-shape of the torso; 5'10" / WEARING: gray t-shirt under a sky blue short-sleeve collared button-up, left open; dark denim skater jeans with a chain on the right side; dark blue high tops; whistle chain necklace; silver cuff bracelet on left wrist

**ALLY: **LOOKS: shoulder-length lightly curled dark brunette hair ombre-d with caramel; dark chocolate brown eyes; light tan skin; slender body covered in lean muscle with curves, a developed chest, toned stomach and long, toned legs; 5'2" / WEARING: purple cami under a flower-printed sleeveless loose crop-top; orange skinny jeans; red-strapped sandal wedges; decorative necklace; two bracelets on left wrist

* * *

Ally started up the music and recording equipment while Austin stood behind the recording mike and put on the headphones. She put her own set on, then gave him the go ahead to start singing.

"Whatever it is I got it,

Don't know what to call it,

There's no way to hide it,

Yeah, I got it 2.

Whatever it is I got it,

Don't know what to call it,

There's no way around it,

Yeah, I got it 2.

Whoa-oh-oh...

Yeah, I got it 2.

Whoa-oh-oh...

Girl, you got it 2.

Whoa-oh-oh...

Yeah, I got it 2.

Whoa-oh-oh...

Girl, you got it 2.

Whoa-oh-oh..." Austin sung while dancing behind the mike, making Ally smile.

"Wooo." Ally cheered, clapping her hands as Austin finished and put his headphones back on the stand, then walked over to her; she took hers off as well. He paused for a second in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest, then smiled.

"Man, another great song Ally." Austin praised, smiling at his songwriter. "You're the best songwriter in the biz." Austin reached down and ejected the CD from the laptop, handing it to her.

She gave a chuckle. "Aww, I wouldn't say I'm the best," she said with a blush while writing the song name on the disk in Sharpie, "but you can." They both smiled and laughed at that. She placed the CD in the case and put it off to the side.

Suddenly the door opened more and Trent, a guy both Austin and Ally dislike immensely, popped in. "I'll say it." Both Austin and Ally looked up in surprise. "That song is great."

Austin didn't like that he was here; him and Trent have had a little rivalry going on since Austin beat Trent in the dance-off. "Trent, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that _that_ is a great song." He said, completely ignoring the fact that he'd been eavesdropping.

Ally rolled her eyes, disgusted by the guy who hurt her best friend, and got out of her chair, walking past Austin while Trent took another step inside the room. He was speaking, but Ally paid no attention; instead, she took notice of the way Austin immediately moved in front of her, almost protectively, and maybe a little possessively, when Trent started moving closer towards her. Ally, a little stunned, did nothing to move out from behind Austin, but peeked around him. She tuned back into the conversation rather quickly when she heard Trent say, "I was wondering if Ally would write me a song."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. This jerk actually had the nerve to ask her to write him a song? Did he _not_ remember what he did to her best friend? Plus, she's Austin's songwriter. Apparently, Austin shared her sentiments.

"Absolutely not." Austin said with force.

Ally raised her eyebrows at his tone. It isn't like she doesn't agree, but she's just a little surprised at how...angry and affronted he sounded, like it was an insult that Trent even asked. She let out a small smile, until what he said next completely blindsided her.

"She," Austin said, pointing over his shoulder at Ally, "is _mine_." He then pointed at himself.

Ally knew she should be angry at that, how he's insinuating that she's an object or something, but for some odd reason she's not. Instead, hearing that, it made her feel all warm and tingly. He didn't say she was his songwriter, that she would have understood, but he said she was his, period. Nothing else. It caused a blush to crawl up her neck and cover her cheeks, and butterflies start to dance the mamba in her stomach. She actually _liked_ that he said she belonged to him. She peered around the blonde singer to glance at Trent, to see his reaction; his face showed surprise, and a little disbelief. It made her smile. And want to give Austin a hug, but she resisted the urge. Right now was _not_ the time to deal with her feelings for Austin.

"Why don't you let Ally speak for herself, Austin?" Trent asked with a slight smirk.

Ally widened her eyes at that. Did he actually think she would even _consider_ writing him a song? She can be a softie, and maybe a bit of a pushover, but her stance on this choice is clear and firm: he was getting _no_ song from her. He was the jerk of the century! She saw Austin tense, about to speak again, probably to say something that wouldn't end well for anyone, so she laid her small hand in the middle of his back, causing him to instantly relax. Weird. He turned around to face her, raising an eyebrow in question. She just gave him a small smile before stepping around him to face Trent.

"Trent," she said, giving him a fake smile. His smile turned cocky, and she saw that he thought he got her. Oh how wrong he was. "As nice as it is that you'd ask me, I can't. Sorry."

That caused the smile to drop off of Trent's face. "What? Why?"

Ally wanted to smack her forehead at his stupidity. "Seriously? You're asking me why I won't write the guy who broke my _best friend's_ heart a song?"

"And I already apologized for that. Many times." Trent said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Ally acted like she was considering his words. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Austin look concerned. Why would he look like that? Then she felt him clamp his hand around her wrist, sending a deliciously rough shiver down her spine and causing the butterflies to swarm back into her stomach with a vengeance. Her whole body tingled out from the spot where he was touching her and she felt warm again. She shook off the feelings the best she could and turned her head to look at him, tilting her head to the side in question.

"You aren't really considering writing for him, are you?" he asked quietly, and his eyes held a trace of worry.

She smiled sweetly at him, shaking her head once, before looking back at Trent. She felt the relief radiate off of Austin and he let go of her wrist; she tried not to feel disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Everyone does deserve a second chance Trent, and usually I'm the first to offer one, but not this time." She said, cocking her head to the side. "You hurt my best friend, and she didn't deserve that. You didn't have to pretend to be her boyfriend to get close to Austin. Just talking to him would of worked. He's an easy-going guy." She saw Austin smile at her words. "But instead you were manipulative, and rude. But even if you didn't do that to Trish, I wouldn't write you a song. I'm his songwriter." She gestured to Austin with her hand. "And I'm happy with that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Austin was all-out grinning at this point. She rolled her eyes. Terrific, she just inflated his ego even more. She turned on her heel and walked back around Austin, done talking with Trent. She watched Austin smirk at the flabbergasted Trent.

"Buh-bye Trent." Austin said, giving a sarcastic wave to Trent.

Trent, still not talking, turned and walked out of the practice room, closing the door behind him. Ally let out a sigh and Austin faced her, shaking his head.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" he exclaimed. "Thinking you'd write him a song."

"Me either." Ally said, giving a sad shake of her head. "It was like what he did to Trish wasn't a big deal."

"Something is wrong with that guy." Austin agreed.

Ally shuffled some of the sheet music that was on top of the piano together, a question burning in her mind, but she was too afraid to ask. Instead, she followed Austin with her eyes as he walked over to where all the guitars were resting. She let her eyes rove over him as he picked one up, not for the first time thinking how attractive he is. He's grown a lot since they first met, and the results are anything but disappointing. He's leaner, and a lot more muscular, and his face has lost it's soft edges and matured. Top it off with his beautiful platinum blonde hair that's just messy enough to look good, his soft tan skin and his sparkling chocolate brown eyes, she was toast. Not that she'd ever admit this to anyone (except Trish), but he is sinfully handsome. No one should look as good as he does. Sometimes, when she's drinking something, she just want's to dump it on him so he'd take off his shirt. She can count on two hands the number of times she's seen him with his shirt off, and she _really _wants to increase the number.

She let out a silent sigh. She needs to control her hormones better, or she may slip and he'll figure out her secret: that she has a crush on him. But when he stood in front of her, and called her _his_, she almost felt like, maybe, he felt the same way. But that was ridiculous. Austin could have any girl he wanted, so why would he want her? Plain old Ally Dawson had nothing special to offer a hottie like him. Sure, she knows she isn't terrible to look at, but definitely not in the ranks that'd attract him.

"You okay, Alls?" Ally looked over at where he was sitting, strumming lazily at the guitar, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Ally automatically answered.

"You sure?" Austin asked, unconvinced, and stopped his strumming.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh." Her voice took a high note at the end, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been shuffling those same papers for the past ten minutes and staring off into space." Austin answered, giving her a look.

_Not into space,_ Ally thought. _At you._ But of course she didn't say that out loud. He'd freak out if he knew where her train of thought was leading her. He needed to stay blissfully unaware of her increasing attraction to him. For both their sakes.

"Ally!" Austin shouted, putting his guitar down and walking to her. "You're doing it again."

Ally shook off her thoughts, then started at how close he was. She felt goosebumps break out all over her body. She shyly looked up into his eyes and saw the worry shining in them, as well as confusion. His proximity was making her so flustered, she blurted out the only thing that was running through her brain.

"What did you mean?" She slammed her hand over her mouth and blushed. She really did _not_ mean for that to come out.

"What?" Austin said, getting even more confused.

Ally let out a sigh. She couldn't back out now. Austin wouldn't leave her alone until she explained herself. "What you said to Trent earlier."

"I said a lot of things to him." Austin said, cocking his head to the side. "Be more specific."

She swallowed down her embarrassment. "When you said I was yours." She looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Oh." Austin said, which caused her to peek up at him through her lashes.

If she wasn't mistaken, Austin had a light blush covering his cheeks. Emboldened by that, she raised her head fully, looking him straight in the eyes and taking a step closer to him, relishing in the shudder that went down her spine at their proximity. His eyes snapped up to hers when she moved closer, and she swore they got darker.

"Exactly that." He finally said, and his voice was husky, a tone she had never heard from him before, and dammit if it didn't send a shiver through her. He leaned his taller frame down closer to her smaller one, causing her to take a step back. "You," he moved closer, she backed up again, "Are," he took another step forward, her backward, "_Mine_." She now had her back against the piano and both his hands were now resting on either side of her, caging her in.

She looked down again, biting on her bottom lip, before looking back up at him through her lashes. His eyes were on her lips, and they were even darker than before. Her eyes widened when he started leaning down, then stop right when his lips were above hers. She felt his breath skate over her lips, causing a shudder to go down her spine.

"Tell me to stop, Ally." He breathed out, looking her in the eye. "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you right now."

She swallowed thickly, licking her suddenly dry lips slowly; she watched in fascination as his eyes followed her tongue. She wanted to pinch herself, make sure this wasn't a dream, cause it sure felt like one. Austin Moon, _the_ Austin Moon, wanted to kiss her. _Her_, plain old Ally Dawson. And the look he's giving her is making her want to melt into a pile of goo. A guy has never looked at her like that before. It was a combination of longing and desire, and something else she couldn't place. She wanted him to kiss her, she really, really wanted him to, but was afraid. Not only for what this could mean for them, their partnership, but because she's never really kissed a boy. She's given quick kisses or pecks to boys before, but not a _real_ kiss, one that'd curl the toes and cause the heart to stop. She didn't think she'd be good enough for Austin.

"Times up." Austin whispered huskily. Then he closed the distance and kissed her.

She was stunned, and didn't kiss back for a full five seconds. But then instinct took over, kicked her in the butt and she started kissing back. Tentatively, at first, afraid he wouldn't like it. Then that got thrown out the window when she felt his hands move to her hips and pull her fully against him. She let out a moan she didn't recognize as her own before wrapping her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers into his soft platinum locks, and abandoning herself to him. He ate her lips, nibbling and tugging and sucking on them until they parted, then licking and teasing and taunting until they opened wider, and then he slid his tongue in. They battled for dominance for a few seconds before he beat her and slid his tongue over every inch of her mouth, like he was memorizing it. She felt the need for oxygen come, but really didn't want to end the kiss. After a few more moments of kissing, she sucked slightly at his top lip before releasing it to run her tongue along his bottom one, satisfying herself with the guy who was quickly becoming her own personal drug. He let out a low groan at her action, which caused her to smile. She didn't know where this bold side of her was coming from, but she liked it.

Austin pulled his lips away from hers, letting Ally get some breaths in, before he started attacking her neck. Safe to say the breath she just took in left her lungs with a whoosh. She gripped his shoulders and dropped her head back when his hot mouth hit a sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a breathy moan; she felt his smile on her neck. Somehow one of the hands that was resting on her hips slipped inside her shirt, moving to her back, where it now traced tiny patterns of fire across her skin. She slipped her hands from his shoulders back around his neck and slid her hands back into his hair, gripping the locks tightly as pleasure coursed through her body. His lips moved down to her collarbone, where he was kissing the area just above her purple cami. She then almost collapsed when she felt him scrape his teeth over the skin; she pulled him back up to her a moment later, needing his talented mouth back on hers. He pushed his tongue back into her mouth almost immediately, and she put up no resistance. But she did fight back against his tongue for dominance. She lost, again. Figures he'd like being dominant. She whimpered her displeasure, though, and waited until he thrust his tongue deep, then tangled her tongue with his and sucked. His flavor amazed her, and she found herself addicted to it. By the time he broke the kiss with a suckling taste of her bottom lip, her breath was ragged, and his wasn't much better.

Before he could do anything, Ally swooped down and started kissing Austin's jaw and neck, nipping and suckling when it felt right. She was going on nothing but instinct, but from the sounds he's making, she's doing alright. She kissed up his neck before taking his earlobe into her mouth. Licking at it, she insinuated her left hand through the collar of his shirt to splay her fingers over the hollow at the base of his throat, and felt his muscles lock. She smiled before moving her lips back down his throat, her hand moving down as well; it moved over his chest and down his abs, bumping over the muscle she felt, before she snuck her hand under his shirt. He let out a hiss as her hand laid over the hot skin of his stomach. She paused her mouth for a second over his neck, holding down the shiver that wanted to erupt at the feel of his hard abs, then went back to kissing. Then she did something that even surprised her. Before she could even think it through, her mouth opened and she bit down on the skin at the juncture of his throat and neck, hard, most likely marking him. But the growl he let out because of her action was worth it. She licked her tongue over the bruise sweetly, then lifted her head up to look at him.

Austin was starting at her, his breathing ragged and uneven (like hers), his eyes lit up with pure lust. Staring him in the eye, Ally moved the hand that was under his shirt further up, tracing over his amazing chest with her nails, causing his eyes to flutter close and a groan to leave his mouth. She smiled smugly and removed her hand, sliding it up his chest to join her other around his neck. She totally forgot about the hand that was still under her shirt on her back until he moved it to her stomach. She gasped as heat flared through her body, her legs going limp and tingly. It was his turn to smile smugly. She didn't care though. She just gripped the hand that was in his hair tighter and slammed their lips back together. He licked over her lips, this time asking for permission. With her pulse beating in every inch of her skin, she opened her mouth, taking the taste of him deep within her as she slid her hands from around his neck to cup his face. His hands slid back around her hips, pulling her up against his body, then pushed back so she was fully trapped between his body and the piano; she slipped her hands back around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He started pulling his mouth off of hers, pausing to bite her lower lip and tug on it, which caused her to whimper; he pulled fully off, only to start on her neck again. Austin kissed her, lapped her, nibbled at her, and her body felt each and every touch like a shock. Ally's body felt overloaded and overstimulated. Then he did something she should have seen coming, but didn't. With his mouth on the side of her neck, next to her pulse, he drew her skin hard against his teeth in a rough love bite. Her head dropped back at that, her body arching into his, and a loud moan came out. She felt the smile against her neck as he let the skin go and rasped his tongue over it.

"Austin..." she whimpered out, unable not to.

She felt his whole body freeze against hers when she spoke before a shudder rocked through him. He looked up at her with a look in his dark eyes she has never seen from him before. It caused more heat to flash through her body. Then he drew her mouth back towards his, but this time the kiss was slow and sweet, a kiss that actually meant something. He finally pulled himself off of her, slowly, almost reluctantly. He pulled down on his shirt while she remained up against the piano, like she was in shock. After he ran a hand through his _really_ messed up hair, thanks to her hands, he looked up at her, then smiled when he saw how she hadn't moved one inch.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said, his voice still slightly husky.

Hearing his voice shook her out of whatever trance she was in, and she let out a humorless chuckle. "I highly doubt that."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

The question flustered Ally. "Because you're you, and I'm me, and I'm just plain, not really that pretty or coordinated or interesting. But you're gorgeous, and a semi-famous singer and a total girl-magnet and-oomph!" He cut her off by kissing her.

Austin pulled back a second later, an amused look on his face. "You think I'm hot?"

Ally let out an irritated breath at the question. "Out of everything I said, you latch on to _that_?"

"Yeah." Austin answered with a shrug. "Cause nothing else you mentioned was true." He paused for a second. "Except for the semi-famous singer part, that is."

Ally spluttered, totally speechless.

Austin gave her a smile, one of her favorites, and reached a hand up to caress her cheek with it. "You're so cute."

Ally still couldn't string together a coherent sentence, so she did the only thing she could: she threw her hands up in the air and groaned exasperatedly. Austin just looked at her, his hand still on her cheek and amusement still on his face. He ran a thumb over her cheekbone fondly before running his fingers down over her neck, her shoulder, skimming the side of her breast (which caused a deep blush to cover her cheeks), and going over her waist and hip before he let it fall back by his side.

"Why are you smiling!?" she exclaimed when she was finally able to speak.

"I already said." Austin said, still smiling. "You're so cute."

"I am not!" she said, stomping her foot irritatedly. She realized, belatedly, that doing that didn't help disprove the point.

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Oh shut up." Ally muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say a word." Austin said, now smirking at her. "But I do want to say you're right."

"I am?" Ally asked, confused. "About what?"

"You aren't really pretty." He said, and she felt her heart drop. She knew it. "You're breathtakingly beautiful."

She was about to speak, tell him it was okay, when he said that; her mouth clamped back close. "I'm _what_?"

"Beautiful." Austin stated simply.

"I-you-and-WHAT?" To say she was confused would be an understatement.

He took a step closer to her, reaching up to run his thumb over her bottom lip. She shivered at the contact. "I said you're beautiful." He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, then laid his forehead against hers. "And you're mine."

She looked up at him through her lashes, trying to gauge his sincerity. She saw the answer shining in his eyes, and it caused a smile to spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a slow, loving kiss. When they pulled back, both breathless and smiling, she nodded.

"I'm yours."


	2. The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER

**THIS IF FOR PAIR OF KINGS, ANOTHER ONE OF MY DISNEY FAVS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE POK, IGNORE THIS.**

* * *

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady.**

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty!**

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO ALL! SO, AS YOU CAN SEE, I DECIDED TO CONTINUE MY STORY. THIS NEXT PART IS MORE ALLY/TRISH FRIENDSHIP STUFF, BUT I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY, AND THAT IS FILLED WITH AUSLLY GOODNESS! AND, YES, AFTER YOU READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH, YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA BE LIKE "WOW, THAT WAS SHORT," BUT I DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE WRITING A LONG DRAWN OUT ANGSTY SHOULD WE GET TOGETHER OR SHOULDN'T WE THING, SINCE IN THE END THEY DO, SO TA-DA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN WELL, THAT'S YOUR OPINION. ENJOY!**

**A/N:**

******ALLY: **LOOKS: shoulder-length lightly curled dark brunette hair ombre-d with caramel; dark chocolate brown eyes; light tan skin; slender body covered in lean muscle with curves, a developed chest, toned stomach and long, toned legs; 5'2" / WEARING: purple cami under a flower-printed sleeveless loose crop-top; orange skinny jeans; red-strapped sandal wedges; decorative necklace; two bracelets on left wrist

******TRISH:** LOOKS: ringlets of chest-length dark brown hair; dark brown eyes; Spanish-tan skin; full body with curves and a developed chest; 5' / WEARING: cheetah-print short-sleeve top under a pink quarter-sleeve jacket; purple stretchy miniskirt over black leggings; silver sneakers

* * *

The singer and songwriter stayed up in the practice room for two more hours, talking about their relationship, and what it could mean for their partnership and friendship. Eventually, Austin having talked Ally out of every worse-case-scenario she could think of, both agreed to the risk and became an item.

* * *

Ally (Austin having left five minutes earlier after a frantic text from Dez), walked down the stairs from the practice room in a daze. She walked back behind the counter, still smiling stupidly, and helped all the customers that came in, some giving her odd looks that she missed. An hour had past when Trish waltzed in, still wearing her Customer Service equipment, and planted herself on the otherside of the counter, opposite Ally. She was about to speak when she noticed something blueish on the side of Ally's neck. Ally watched curiously as Trish's mouth snapped closed, then opened, then closed, kind of like a fish, before an earsplitting shriek was emitted from her mouth.

Ally (and basically everyone in the store) instinctively put her hands over her ears and flinched. "What was _that_ for Trish?"

Trish still said nothing, but grabbed Ally's wrist, yanked her from around the counter and dragged her back up to the practice room. She tugged Ally in, closed the door and leaned against it, glaring at Ally. Ally, shocked, could do nothing but stare back at Trish. When their stare-off went to five minutes, Trish finally spoke.

"What is that on your neck Allyson Laura Dawson!?" Trish shouted, finally letting out what she couldn't on the main floor. **(A/N: Ally's middle name isn't Laura, but I don't know what it is, so since the actress's name is Laura, I went with it.)**

Ally, confused, reached up with her hand and ran it over her neck. Finding nothing weird on the left side, she shifted to the right; almost immediately she discovered what Trish was freaking out about. She fingered the bruised skin, flinching when she put too much pressure on it before dropping her hand to the side, rather guiltily.

"Uhhhhh..." Ally floundered for something to say, but could think of absolutely nothing. She tried playing dumb. "What's what?" She was a terrible liar.

Trish gave her a "you think I'm really _that_ stupid" look and shook her head. "How 'bout the bruise that's on your neck?" Trish took a step closer to Ally. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a hickey." Trish circled around Ally like a shark that's scented prey. "Now where would sweet, innocent Ally Dawson get a hickey? Or should I say, from who?"

Ally let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping. She knew she could get nothing by her best friend. "Austin," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Trish said, leaning closer. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Austin gave it to me, okay?" Ally finally said, looking down at the floor, afraid of Trish's reaction. She didn't disappoint.

"_WHAT?!_" Trish shouted. "AUSTIN MOON GAVE YOU A HICKEY!"

Ally slapped a hand over Trish's mouth hurriedly. "Would you be quiet! You want the whole mall to hear you?!" They both stayed quiet, and when Ally didn't hear any footsteps rushing up the stairs, she let her hand drop.

Trish, breathing heavily with excitement, just looked at her friend, a sparkle in her eye. "Soooo..."

"So what?" Ally said and started to pace around the room in nervousness.

"If he gave you a hickey, I'm guessing you two kissed." Trish said, and Ally nodded. "Finally! The sexual tension that followed you two like a cloud was starting to suffocate the rest of us."

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, face a bright red.

"What?" Trish said, shrugging. "It's true." She paused for a beat. "Are you two, like, _together_ now?"

Ally, smiling softly with a sparkle in _her_ eye, nodded. "Yeah."

Trish, squealing in happiness, engulfed her friend in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks Trish." Ally said, returning Trish's hug before pulling back.

"Now, I want all the details." Trish said, clapping her hands, then looked at Ally's neck. "And while you tell me, I need to work on that hickey."

"Work on it?" Ally asked as Trish led her over to the piano bench, pushing her to sit down.

"Cover it up." Trish clarified, going into one of the drawers and rooting around in it. "Unless you _want_ your dad to see it."

Ally paled at the thought. She _completely_ forgot about her dad. If he saw the hickey, he would go ballistic! It was just blind luck that she hasn't seen her dad today since she got the hickey. She's glad Trish came in when she did, cause if she didn't, Ally shook her head. She didn't even want to _think_ of the consequences. Her dad still thinks of her as his little girl, sweet and innocent. Well, she kinda was, at least until she met Austin. Trish walked back over to her with a black make-up bag in her hand, then set that down and looked through that; a few moments later, she had what she was looking for: concealer and powder.

"Let Trish take care of ya." Trish said, uncapping the concealer. "And tell me _all_ about the kiss."

Ally and Trish spent the next forty-five minutes up in the practice room, Trish expertly covering up the hickey and Ally telling Trish everything that happened. Like expected, she freaked about the Trent part, squealed at the Austin parts and nearly swooned when Ally described the long kisses they shared. Finally, with one last pat of powder, Trish finished. She pulled her friend up and pushed her to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Ally looked at the side of her neck and barely saw anything.

"Wow, Trish," Ally said, inspecting it from different angles. "You are _good_."

"Working at the make-up counter for a day wasn't a complete waste of time." Trish said, snapping the powder compact closed. "Just don't rub at it and you should be fine."

"Thanks Trish." Ally said, walking back over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"No problem Alls." Trish said with a wave of a hand. "Now, I'm starving. Want to get something to eat?"

Ally got her phone from her pocket and checked the time: 3:00. The store wasn't _too_ busy, so leaving her dad alone for half-an-hour won't kill him. "Alright, let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

**(Night After Everything in "Crybabies & Cologne" Happened, Friday)**

* * *

Ally, muttering the lyrics she just thought of under her breath, threw open her front door in a hurry. She didn't want to lose these lyrics. When she ran in, she saw it was dark and quiet, and it took her a minute to remember that her dad was at another convention for a couple of days. Backtracking, she locked the front door before continuing her hurried trek up to her room. Once there, she threw open the door, kicked off her soft green wedge sandals and dove across her bed, still in her clothes from earlier (a sleeveless, pink-and-white V-shaped-striped dress that reaches mid-thigh, but is 5 inches longer in the back, with a white belt (with a bow buckle) around her waist). She reached across to her side table, grabbing her song book, before flipping it open to the song she needed. She grabbed her pen and started scribbling down the words that had come to her earlier. After a few minutes of writing, she was done.

"Finally!" Ally muttered to herself. "The song is done."

Ally's been working on this song for awhile now, but could never finish it. Everything else was complete except for the chorus. None of the words she thought of before fit. But after getting together with Austin, it was like she suddenly had what she needed to finish it. She smiled and placed the book on her bed while she got up and walked over to the acoustic guitar she kept in her room. Since her dad wasn't home, she could play in her room without disturbing him. She was walking back over to her bed to play through the song when there was a tapping noise heard from her window. She paused before slowly placing the guitar on her bed and turning to face the window. What she saw there made a smile spread across her face.

"Austin!" she shouted, rushing over to the window and opening it.

"Hey Alls." Austin said, first throwing in a backpack, then climbing in himself.

The smile still hadn't left her face as she looked him over, feeling herself getting tingly. He was still in what he was wearing earlier (navy blue skater jeans with a chain on the right side, a tight white t-shirt with a metallic silver jacket over it, black Nike high tops and his whistle necklace) and he never looked better. Then she felt heat rush through her as she realized Austin had snuck into her room. Sure, he's done this a few times before, but that was as her best friend, not her (eep!) boyfriend. Trying to contain herself before she jumped him, she walked over to her bed and sat back on it, picking up her guitar.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked, trying to remain nonchalant, when, in reality, her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it'd jump out of her chest.

Austin gave her a shrug as he joined her on her bed. "I missed you."

That caused an even bigger smile to grace her face. "Really?"

He nodded before leaning in and giving her a quick, but sweet, kiss. She felt the breath leave her lungs and her face heat up, but was still smiling nonetheless.

"So, what are you doing?" Austin asked, gesturing at her guitar.

"Oh!" Ally exclaimed, excitement once again taking over. "I finally finished this song that I've been working on for awhile, and I was just about to run through it." Then she beamed up at him. "But I'm actually glad you're here."

"Oh, are you?" Austin asked with a chuckle. "Why?"

"The song is actually a duet." Ally said. "I was just going to play it with you tomorrow, but since you're here now..."

"I'd love to sing with you." Austin said with a smile, causing Ally to go breathless. "What's the song called?"

"Wouldn't Change a Thing." Ally answered before handing him the guitar. "Here. You're a better player than me." She cut him off when he was about to protest. "Just take the guitar."

He nodded and grabbed it before she (hesitantly) handed him her song book. He read through the music first, humming the notes under his breath, then moved to the lyrics. After five minutes of quiet, he nodded. She smiled, held her lyric book in between them so they could both read it, and he positioned the guitar. After placing his fingers on the beginning chord, he looked at her, waiting. She nodded at him and he started strumming.

(Ally's parts are normal, Austin's are **bold**, and Both are _italicized_)

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

**She's always so serious**

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

**She's always in a rush and interrupting**

Like he doesn't even care

**Like she doesn't even care**

You

**Me**

We're face to face

_But we don't see eye to eye...__  
_

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything...__  
_

We're Venus and Mars

**Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing...__  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing..._

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

Why, does he try to read my mind?

**I try to read her mind**

It's not good to psychoanalyze

**She tries to pick a fight...to get attention**

_That's what all of my friends say_

You

**Me**

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye...__  
_

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything...__  
_

We're Venus and Mars

**Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing...__  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing...__  
_

**When I'm yes, she's no**

When I hold on, he just lets goooooooo

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, nooooooooooo_

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything...__  
_

We're Venus and Mars

**We're Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing...__  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing...__  
_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything...__  
_

We're Venus and Mars

**We're Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing...__  
_

_And I wouldn't change a-_

_Wouldn't change a thing__..._

Austin strummed the last note out as Ally closed her song book, watching his face for his thoughts. After a few seconds, he finally looked up at her and he had a look in his eye that she couldn't describe. Then he gave her a small smile.

"Was that about us?" he asked, his voice a little lower than usual.

Ally gave a shy nod.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "It's beautiful. We have to perform that song sometime." He chuckled. "I think it sums us up to a tee."

Ally gave a laugh and opened her eyes. "I thought so too."

"Why did it take so long to finish?" Austin wondered, letting his hand drop back down.

Ally shrugged. "It was just a song I worked on in between the other songs I write for you. If I thought of a lyric, I wrote it down. The melody came easily enough, and so did some of the verses, but it was the chorus that gave me trouble. Nothing seemed to fit or sound right." She looked down shyly. "It was when we got together that the perfect words finally came."

She felt Austin put a finger under her chin and raise her head up to look at him. "Glad I could help." That got Ally to laugh. "But I was serious. That song needs to be heard. It's terrific."

"You know I can't Austin." Ally said with a shake of her head. "Stage fright, remember?"

"You did fine at the Halloween Bash." Austin said, cocking his head to the side. "Actually, you did better than great."

"Thanks." Ally said with a blush. "But no one knew it was me. I had on a mask. I told you that."

"And I told you that it was all _you_ performing." Austin said, placing the guitar down on the ground and scooting closer to her. "I don't believe you couldn't do it again."

Ally just shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"I do." Austin said, but noticed the worried expression she was sporting. "Okay, how about a deal?"

Ally looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Why don't we record you doing a song -_ let me finish_ - and post it on my website." Austin said, still staring at her. "And we'll let my fans decide."

"But I can't perform on camera either." Ally said nervously.

"Then we don't do it on camera." Austin said with a shrug. "We do just a voice recording. Come on Alls." She still looked hesitant, so he pulled out his puppy-dog look. "Pleeeeaaaaassseeee!"

Ally couldn't stop the laugh that came out at how childish he sounded. "I don't know..."

Austin continued looking at her before a mischievous glint entered his eye. Ally didn't like that look. A second later she was on her back, with her head near the headboard, and Austin on top, his hands on either side of her head and both knees resting on either side of her hips. He looked down at her surprised face with a smirk. This wasn't looking good for her, especially when she felt her body heat up at their position. Then she shivered when she felt the cold metal of the whistle that was around his neck hit the warm skin of her neck.

"Ally," his voice had lowered and was now husky, making her name sound like a caress; it caused a shiver to skate down her spine. "Would you please do a song?"

She saw what his game was. He was gonna try to seduce her into doing this, but she wasn't going to give in...she hopes. She looked back up at him and shook her head. His smirk widened as he leaned down towards her ear and she felt his breath skate over her skin; she held in a moan.

"Please?" Austin whispered before taking her earlobe in his mouth and tugging on it.

Now she let out a moan as her body automatically arched into his. His smile got even bigger. But she still shook her head. Austin pulled up to look at her, his eyes darker, smile still in place as he picked up one of his hands and traced the bare skin above the top of her dress. She stopped breathing as his callused fingertips left trails of fire all over her skin. He was teasing her, and he was doing it well. But two can play this game. Ally took a second to prepare herself for what she was about to do, then hooked her legs around his hips and flipped them, her now on top. She felt the rush of satisfaction at the surprise look on his face.

She settled down on his hips, the front of her dress raising up her thighs some, and smirked at the groan he let out. "I think I like this position much better."

Austin, after regaining his composure, moved his hands so they were gripping her hips and smirked right back at her. "I think I do too."

That caused Ally to raise her eyebrows and curse his ability to adapt any situation to his favor. She leaned forward, placing both hands on his chest. "Oh, do you?"

Austin tugged on her hips and she fell more on top of him, her arms now bent and her face near his. "I _really_ do."

Ally swallowed down the arousal she immediately felt and tried to push herself up. He wouldn't let her. She sighed and crossed her arms, getting herself comfortable, then raised an eyebrow at him. His response was to smile, thread his fingers through her hair and pull her down all the way to meet with his lips. She let out a surprised noise before melting into him, her arms squished up against his body and his now wrapped around her waist. When breathing became necessary, they pulled back, both panting.

"So, will you?" Austin asked breathlessly.

"Will I what?" Ally asked, her mind muddled from the kiss.

That caused Austin to let out a laugh. "Will you do a song?"

Ally looked thoughtful. "Do I have a choice?"

Austin shook his head. "Not really. I'll just keep you here until you say yes."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Ally asked with a chuckle. She'd be perfectly fine being trapped in his arms.

"Kinda." Austin said before flipping them, putting him back on top with his arms on either side of her head. "I mean, I wouldn't complain if you wanted to resist a bit more."

Ally laughed, looping her arms around his neck. "I bet you wouldn't."

"So?" Austin asked as she slowly pulled him down to her. "Will you sing?"

Ally gave a shrug. "I'm on the fence." She gave him a coy smile. "Maybe I'll say yes if someone were to...persuade me." Again with the boldness. Austin's bringing out a side of her personality she didn't even know existed.

Austin's smile grew wider. "I'd love to." Then he brought their lips back together.

Ally immediately buried her fingers in his platinum locks, loving the feel of his soft hair against her skin. Then he angled his head and deepened the kiss, causing her to let out a moan and tightened her fingers. He was going to be the death of her. She felt him shift, sliding his right leg in between her legs and moved one of his hands down over her body, resting it on her hip. It caused another moan to come out of her mouth. Boy is she glad her dad isn't home! He pulled back from her mouth and she whimpered at his retreat. He was so addicting, and she was quickly becoming hooked on his taste. After she got a few breaths in, she pulled him back down to her mouth. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, like she was trying to pull his mouth more onto hers. When she released it, she immediately went back for more, nudging his lips apart and plunging her tongue inside to search for his own. He let out a growl at her boldness and tangled their tongues together, her moaning once again at his flavor.

He pulled back again and brushed his lips over her cheek, down her jaw and to her neck, where he started placing open-mouthed kisses. She squeezed her eyes shut, panting, trying to get air into her starving lungs, but he was stealing it away as quickly as it entered. Her body arched up into his and she tightened her hold on his hair. He let out a low growl when she did and wrapped the arm that was resting on her hip around her, holding her up against him. He moved his lips expertly over her skin, electric zings coursing through her at every touch, before he stopped right under where he gave her her hickey. He lapped over the area with his tongue before sucking on the area, hard, drawing the skin into his mouth.

"Austin!" she groaned out, moving restlessly beneath him, overloaded with pleasure.

She felt the slow smile against her skin as he let the skin go before moving back to her lips. She latched onto him like a leech, giving back to him what he was giving. This kiss was nothing like the few they've already shared; this one was hot, heavy, and completely out of control, and she loved every second of it. Just as it started to deepen, he ripped his lips away unexpectedly, then moved away from her, sitting up on his knees, on her legs. The two teens just started at each other, both breathing fast, trying to get air into their oxygen-deprived lungs. After a few quiet minutes of just them breathing, Ally placed a hand over her eyes and let out one final deep breath; she heard Austin do the same.

"So I take that as a yes?" Austin finally said, his voice still low and breathy.

That caused Ally to laugh, hard. "How could I say no after _that?_" Her hand was still over her eyes, so she didn't see Austin blush.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Austin apologized.

That caused Ally to move her hand and prop herself up on her elbows, Austin still kneeling on her legs. "Why? Did you not...like it?" She felt her unwanted insecurities pop up like a field of weeds in a garden.

Austin's eyes widened. "No!" Ally raised her eyebrows at his tone and he gave her an abashed smile. "No. I loved every second of it."

Ally cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Then why are you apologizing?"

He gave her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry I let it get so out of control. I didn't mean to let it go that far." He gazed at her lovingly. "You deserve better."

She felt her face heat up and she gave Austin a wide grin. "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." She leaned up and gave Austin a quick peck on the lips before sitting back, grabbing both his hands in her own and lacing them together. "But I don't remember complaining."

Austin let out a chuckle and brought up their joined hands, kissing the back of hers. "No, I don't think you did either."

"So, no apology needed." Ally declared with a nod.

Austin gave her nod. "So, where's your dad? Should I expect to be murdered in the next few minutes?"

Ally laughed. "No. Luckily, he's away at another convention, so it's just me here."

Austin hopped off of her legs and repositioned himself against her headboard, pulling Ally into him after; she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her left arm over his stomach, resting it there while he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and intertwined his right hand with the one that was resting on his stomach. They laid together quietly, just enjoying each others company.

After a few more seconds she looked over at the clock and saw the time: 11:30 pm. "Are you staying?" She looked up at him.

He looked down at her. "Well, I'm not expected home." Ally raised an eyebrow in question. "I told my parents I was sleeping over at Dez's, then came here." She let out a smile at that.

She looked down and started picking at his shirt. "So, do you wanna stay?"

He let out a laugh and squeezed her tighter against him in a hug. "Of course, silly. Let me just text Dez and tell him I'm staying here. He'll cover for me if my parents call his house for some reason."

Ally let out her own laugh before getting up. At his questioning look, she explained, "I'm getting into my pajamas. Do you have any?"

Austin pointed at the backpack he brought with him. "In there."

Ally wandered over to her dresser and pulled out her PJs. "Okay. I'm gonna get ready for bed in the bathroom. You can change in here." She waved, left her room and headed to her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She took off her clothes, throwing them in the hamper she had in her bathroom, followed by her bra, before putting her PJs on: a tight, white cami (with a built-in bra) and matching white short-shorts covered with tiny pink sparrows. She turned to face the mirror, then froze, surprised at her reflection. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She slowly lifted her hand up and lightly touched the glass, watching as the reflection did the same thing. Yup, it was definitely her.

Ally's cheeks were flushed, tinted pink, her eyes still slightly glazed, and her lips were bright red and swollen; her hair was completely mussed, thanks to Austin's fingers, and the side of her neck was sporting a new bruise. She looked like she would expect someone would look like after being thoroughly kissed. She shook herself, reminding herself that Austin was in her room, and continued with her nightly routine. She washed her face, getting rid of any make-up she had on her face, and the cover-up she had over the first hickey Austin gave her; she leaned in closer to the mirror, looking at the two bruises and how they differed: the first one was a fading blueish color and the new one was red. She ran her finger over both of them, the fresher one sorer than the old one, then backed away from the mirror.

_Great_, Ally thought. _Now I have _two_ hickeys to hide._

She shook her head and continued on, first brushing her teeth then her hair, before she was done. After she placed her brush back down on her counter, she took a deep breath in and out, reminding herself it's just Austin out there, before opening the door and going back to her room. When she opened her bedroom door, forgetting to knock, and saw Austin, though, she froze. He was in gray sweats but was in the process of pulling his shirt out of his backpack, so his upper-body was bare for her to see. She swore her mouth started watering. He's...breathtaking, all lean muscle covered in soft, tanned skin. He was just about to put his shirt on, so she spoke without thinking.

"Wait!" she shouted, causing Austin to look up. His own eyes widened, running over her body in appreciation; she blushed at how that made her feel.

"What Ally?" he finally asked, his voice husky again. She held in the shiver that always accompanies his use of that tone.

She took a step closer, closing the door behind her. "Can you..." she trailed off, kind of embarrassed at asking this.

"Can I what?" Austin asked, eyebrow raised.

She took a deep breath in before blowing it out. "Can you not put on your shirt?"

That caused his other eyebrow to join its twin and a smirk light up his face. Terrific, she inflated his ego _even more_. He dropped the shirt he was about to put on before sauntering over to her.

"You like me shirtless?" Austin asked in a low voice.

She slowly nodded and reached her hand up, laying it over his chest; she felt him shudder under her palm. She stepped closer before starting to trace over his whole upper-body, her fingers bumping over muscle as she did. He was magnificent and, she felt a smile light up her face, he was hers. She traced her fingers up higher before she spotted it. She stepped even closer, looking hard at the junction where his neck and shoulder met, and saw the fading blue color of a bruise. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. A hickey! It was the hickey she gave him in the practice room. She can't believe she hasn't noticed it before. She lightly traced over it, trying not to hurt him.

"We match." She spoke, and was surprised when her own voice was husky.

She looked up at him before turning her head, showcasing her own two hickeys. She felt his surprise as he reached a hand up to trace over them, so light she barely felt him, but shivered all the same.

"How have I not noticed these?" Austin asked finally.

"The redder one is the one you just gave me." Ally said softly as she let her hand drift down over his chest, then down over his six-pack before dropping it back down by her side. "Trish has been covering up the other one so my dad doesn't see it. She's really good at it."

Austin looked back at her, his eyes dark again. "Since your dad won't be here for the weekend, can you not cover it up?"

Ally raised her eyebrows. "Oh-kay." Ally cocked her head to the side. "But why?"

Austin smiled as he dropped his hand back down. "I'd like everyone to see my mark on you."

Ally let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy." Then laughed. "But alright."

Austin leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go and walking back to his backpack. "Can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Of course." Ally said, a little breathless from his kiss. "Out my room, across the hall."

He picked his bag up and left her room. She let out a breath and laughed. She was happier than she's ever been. She skipped over to her bed, then let out another laugh at how messy it was from their, uh, _activities_. She straightened the sheets, putting her song book that had fallen on the floor back on the side table, before pulling the sheets down and climbing in, scooting over so Austin has enough room to fit in. She was almost asleep when she heard her door open, then close. She smiled, waiting for Austin to join her. When she didn't feel her bed dip or anything, she flipped over, seeing him about to lay down on the ground.

"Uh, Austin?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking at her.

"What are you doing down there?" She sat up in her bed. "There's more than enough room in my bed."

His eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know if...you'd want to share a bed. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

She smiled at that. Underneath, he was still her best friend, always considerate of her feelings. She patted the empty area of her bed. "Come on."

Austin smiled and dove into her bed, causing her to squeal and laugh. He got under the covers before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She smiled and laid one of her arms over his and the other under her head. Cuddled up with Austin, feeling safe and secure, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**THE SONG IS CALLED "WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING" BY DEMI LOVATO & JOE JONAS (IF YOU LISTEN TO IT, JUST IMAGINE IT WITH JUST THE GUITAR PART).**


	5. Chapter 4

Ally woke up the next morning from the most restful sleep she had ever gotten. She felt so safe, and warm, and she couldn't figure out why. When she opened her eyes, however, the reason became apparent: she was still cuddled up with Austin; he was now laying on his back with her snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, one of her hands resting on his bare stomach under the blankets and her other above them. She twisted so she was laying on her stomach and moved one of her arms onto his chest to rest her chin, just gazing up at him. He looked so...innocent, so beautiful when he was asleep. His platinum locks were messy, even more so than usual, his mouth was relaxed and slightly open, breathing in and out in a regular rhythm, and his long eyelashes were resting lightly on his cheekbones; he was a sight to behold. She let out a silent sigh and turned her head to look at her clock, seeing what time it was: 12:00. Her eyes widened. She has never slept this long before in her life. She softly removed herself from Austin's grip, holding in a laugh when he grumbled and turned so he was laying on his side, and got out of bed.

Ally stretched her muscles out as she walked into her closet, rifling through it quietly, before grabbing her outfit and going into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she brushed her teeth, dried and brushed her hair and put on her outfit: red skinny jeans, a black sleeveless V-neck that flares a little at the bottom and white-strapped wedges; around her neck she put on a bronze heart pendent necklace, bronze bangles went around her left wrist and she put small diamond studs in her ears. She fluffed out her hair some and applied a light amount of make-up, leaving her two hickeys uncovered, as per Austin's request. After giving herself another once-over, she nodded and went back into her bedroom, where her sleeping boyfriend was now awake.

"Morning sleepy head." Ally said, going over to him and pecking his lips.

Austin let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "Morning Alls." Ally shivered, his voice was still low and raspy from sleep.

She plopped herself down next to him on her bed, smiling at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." Austin said with a chuckle, then gave her a once-over. "How long have you been up?"

Ally glanced at her clock. "Only for forty-five minutes." Austin smiled at her and pulled her to him, cuddling her; she snuggled deeper into his hold. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"You're singing, remember?" Austin's muffled voice came from her neck.

Ally let out a groan. "I thought you forgot."

"Nope." Austin said, popping the "p" and shifting so he could look at her. "While I get dressed, you go pick out a song. And then I'll call Dez and tell him to get everything set up."

"He can't get into the practice room." Ally said, her voice a little desperate. "The store is locked."

Austin just winked at her. "Then I'll call Trish and have her unlock it for him."

"Trish doesn't have a key." She said.

Austin laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, sure she doesn't."

Ally's eyebrows raised, but then lowered. She shouldn't be surprised her best friend made a copy of the key, it's just something Trish would do.

"Now, go pick out a song." Austin said as he got out of bed. Ally couldn't help herself as she ran her eyes over him; he noticed and gave her a smirk. "Oh, and Ally?"

She followed him with her eyes as he grabbed his bag. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for leaving the hickeys uncovered." He said, smirk still in place as he left her room, going to the bathroom.

Ally let out a huff of air and flopped back on her bed. He was going to kill her, she knows it. After laying still for a few minutes, she sat herself up and went over to her song book to find a song. There was no way Austin was letting her out of this one. After going through about twenty songs, she found one that she wrote maybe six months into knowing Austin. It was a song she wrote when she was frustrated and needed an outlet for all the fantasies that had been running through her head at the time. She smiled and flipped to the back, looking for the sheet music that went with it. The song was perfect.

Austin came back into her room as Ally finished running off copies of the music with the printer she has in her room. She turned around as he closed the door, and immediately lost her breath. It _has_ to be illegal to look as good as he does. He's wearing ripped denim skater jeans with a chain on the right side, a black t-shirt under a blue-and-black checkered long-sleeve button-up, left open and rolled up to his elbows, and blue high tops; around his neck, like always, is his whistle necklace and on his left wrist is a thick, white leather bracelet. But what made her catch her breath was the fact that his hair was wet, which meant he took a shower. She shook her head to get rid of the images _that_ thought produced and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Why do you get to cover up your hickey, but I have to keep mine uncovered for the world to see?"

Austin quickly laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not my fault you gave me a hickey in a place that my shirt covers up."

Ally pouted, then smirked as an idea came to her. She looked up at Austin coyly, and he looked back down at her apprehensively; he knew she was up to something. Ally rewrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers, then captured his mouth with hers. He let out a groan and tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips now moved in a familiar pattern, pulling and teasing and taunting, until Ally pulled away to move her lips down his neck. He let out a throaty moan and tangled his right hand into her hair as she licked and kissed and nipped at his neck with her blunt teeth. After a few moments of this, she ghosted her lips up to the area next to his pulse point, where he gave her _her_ first hickey, then pulled his skin in between her teeth in a rough love bite; his responding growl at her action made tingles run through her body. She soothed the skin there before pulling back and looking up at him with a smirk.

"There." She said, voice husky. "Now you have one people can see."

"You are a tease, Ally Dawson." Austin announced, his voice husky as well, eyes dark.

Ally smiled and twirled out of his arms, walking back to the printer. "So, what did Dez and Trish say?"

"Dez?" Austin asked, confused. "Trish?"

Ally let out a giggle at having affected him this bad. "When you texted them?"

It took another moment before it clicked in his mind and he nodded. "Oh, yeah. They're heading over to Sonic Boom as we speak. I also texted the guys that usually play for me to come as well, so you have the music." He wandered over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. "Do you have a song?"

Ally smiled and leaned back into him. "Yeah. It's one I wrote awhile ago, but I think it'll work."

"Good." He hummed out, not moving.

After enjoying being in his arms a little longer, Ally tapped his arm with her finger. "Come on Austin. We need to go."

Austin let out a disappointed huff, but let her go. "Okay." Then his face lit up. "After we record your song, we can go to Mini's for lunch."

Ally laughed as she grabbed her bag, putting her song book and the sheet music in it, and then her cell phone, putting that in her pocket, as Austin grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. "Always thinking with your stomach."

"You know it!" Austin exclaimed as he slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side as they walked down the stairs.

They then left her house, making sure to lock it behind them, and made the five minute trek to Sonic Boom. Once they arrived, walking through the unlocked doors of Sonic Boom, the couple looked around for their two best friends, but heard nothing. They exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think Trish...did something to Dez, do you?" Austin asked, still looking around the room.

"No." Ally said, though she sounded doubtful. "At least, I hope not." Ally walked out from under Austin's arm and shouted, "Trish!"

"Hey Ally!" Trish yelled down from the upper-part of the store.

Ally spun around, looked up, then waved. "Hey Trish." Then their red-headed friend came out as well; both Austin and Ally let out a sigh of relief. He looked unscathed. "Hey Dez."

Trish was wearing a yellow tank under a white tee, a leopard-print jacket, left open, black leggings, black flats and a decorative black pendent necklace around her neck. Dez looked, well, like Dez always does. He was wearing rainbow-colored pants with sky blue suspenders hanging off the back, a sky blue t-shirt with a dinosaur on the front and yellow Converse.

"Hey Ally!" Dez said, waving, before looking over her at Austin. "Hey Austin!"

"Hey buddy!" Austin waved back. "Glad to see you alive."

Trish, who was on her way down, stopped and put her hands on her hips. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ally was quick to calm her friend down. "Nothing Trish!" At Trish's look, Ally went on. "When we didn't hear anything when we walked in, we got...worried."

Trish rolled her eyes as she finished her descent down. "Please. If I wanted to kill Dez, you two would never be the wiser."

Dez, who was following Trish, froze, his eyes widening. "What?" his voice was squeaky.

Trish turned around and smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

"Oh, okay." Dez said, smiling again as he walked over to Austin, them doing their usual handshake. Trish and Ally exchanged an eye roll.

"Thanks for covering for me." Austin said, patting his best friend on the back.

"No problem." Dez said, waving him off.

Trish walked over to Ally, stopping next to her. "What does that mean?" Then she looked at Ally's neck. "Ally!"

Ally spun to face Trish. "What?"

"You have another hickey, and both are uncovered!" Trish exclaimed.

"Austin has one too!" Dez shouted a second later.

Trish turned an accusing look onto Ally. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ally said, voice getting high at the end.

Trish had her thinking face on. "Wait a minute," she turned, pointing at Dez, "You covered for Austin," she then turned back to Ally, "And you have a new hickey..." Trish's eyes widened. "_You let Austin sleep over?!_"

Ally winced at her tone. "Yeah..."

Trish looked from Austin back to Ally, then to Austin, then back to Ally, before shaking her head. "You two are impossible." Trish then threw her hands in the air. "I'm going back upstairs. The band is here and Dez has everything set up." She turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs, going into the practice room.

"Come on guys!" Dez exclaimed before following Trish.

Ally got hesitant again. "Austin..."

"No." Austin said, shaking his head and grabbing her hand. "You are singing." He started pulling on her hand, going to the stairs. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

**Thirty Seconds Later...**

"Come on Ally!" Austin whined. "You promised!"

Ally sat on the piano bench in the practice room, arms crossed over her chest. "I can't Austin!"

Austin knelt down in front of her as Dez and Trish watched from the sidelines, amused. "Listen to me Ally." He didn't start talking again until she met his eyes. "You are an _amazing_ singer! And if you do this song, everyone will agree with me. Come on, you've recorded your own songs before. Just pretend you're doing that."

Ally swallowed, looking back at Trish, who nodded in encouragement, before glancing at her boyfriend again. "But there are other people here." She was talking about the band members.

Austin rolled his eyes. "They won't judge you." He looked over at the band. "Right guys?" They all nodded and called out confirmations. "See?" She still looked hesitant. "You don't even have to look at them. Just keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Ally, caught in Austin's puppy-dog gaze, finally relented. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that."

Austin jumped up and cheered. "Let's do this." He looked down at her. "What song are we singing? You never told me."

"Here." She handed him the sheet music that was in her bag, which he then handed to the other band members. "Uh, Austin?"

"Yeah?" he looked back down at her.

"Will you play the song with me?" she asked shyly.

"I already planned to." He said and walked over to where the guitars rested, grabbing his electric one. "Dez?" Austin beckoned his best friend closer to him.

"Yeah Austin?" Dez asked.

Austin leaned in closer and whispered, "Did you set up the camera like I told you to?"

Dez nodded. "All ready."

"Good." Austin said before walking back to Ally.

Austin lifted Ally off of the piano bench and dragged her to the microphone. He gave her a reassuring smile before standing next to her, a couple feet away, with his guitar ready. She gazed around her, already feeling her throat close up, before her gaze landed on Austin again. When she looked into his eyes, she felt her strength come back to her. Okay, she can do this. Hesitantly, she gave a nod, saying she was ready. Dez turned on the recording equipment (and the secret camera) and the keyboarder started, coming in with a slightly techno beat. After a few seconds, Austin came in, followed by the bassist.

_"No need to speak, you've said it all. The writing is clearly on the wall. One single kiss, the sweetest touch, I should have seen it all along."_ Ally hesitantly sang, still looking at Austin.

The drummer came in next.

_"If the decision's up to me, I would stay before I leave. This wasn't meant to be, but now we're in too deep..."_ Ally continued, her singing getting stronger.

Then the beat picked up and Ally felt it through her body. That was when Ally came alive.

_"Tonight there's only you and me, exactly where we should be. Now or never, who needs forever? Right now's good enough for me. Tonight we're making history, I don't care what's supposed to be. Now or never, who needs, who needs forever?"_ Ally sang as she held onto the microphone, which was still on the stand.

_"Though it's a sin, I still want in. Turning back isn't optional. Just take my lead, you're all I need, to set this dark desire free."_ Ally sang, looking at Austin the whole time, swaying to the beat.

_"If the decision's up to me, I would stay before I leave. This wasn't meant to be, but now we're in too deep...Tonight there's only you and me, exactly where we should be. Now or never, who needs forever? Right now's good enough for me. Tonight we're making history, I don't care what's supposed to be. Now or never, who needs, who needs forever?"_ Ally continued to sing, completely lost in the music, her foot tapping to the beat.

_"You and I, wrong or right. Forget tomorrow, we have tonight. It's now or never, it's now or never."_ Ally sang out before the instruments had their solo, Ally moving around the whole time.

_"Tonight there's only you and me, exactly where we should be. Now or never, who needs forever? Right now's good enough for me. Tonight we're making history, I don't care what's supposed to be. Now or never, who needs, who needs forever?"_ Ally held the last note before the music cut off, leaving Ally standing there smiling; Dez cut off the recording equipment and the camera.

Austin put his guitar down, grabbed Ally, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you! That was awesome!"

Trish walked over too, patting her best friend's shoulder. "I agree. That was amazing! What's the song called?"

Ally, after gulping in lungfuls of air, faced her friends. "Now or Never."

"It was really good." Dez said as well. "I can't wait to put it on the website."

Ally gave a smile before turning to face the band members. "Thanks guys, for coming in and playing." They waved her off and complimented her on her singing before they left the room.

"Now, I'm hungry." Austin said, rubbing his hands together. "Who wants lunch?"

"Me!" everyone shouted, raising their hands.

"Let's go." Ally said, already walking towards the door, Trish in tow.

Austin, glancing at Dez, gave Ally a nod. "You two go ahead. We'll meet you in a second."

Ally gave Austin a curious look before shrugging. "Okay. Hurry though." Ally popped back in and handed Austin her key to the store. "But lock up when you leave, kay?" Then the two girls left.

* * *

Austin peered out the door, making sure the two really left, before walking back to Dez. "Okay Dez. Put the video on my website."

"Got it." Dez said, already on the computer.

"Ooh!" Austin exclaimed a minute later. "And make a poll that asks if Ally should do a duet me."

"Great idea!" Dez exclaimed, typing it in. After five minutes, Dez jumped up and clapped. "Okay, it's done."

"Great!" Austin said. "Let's go eat!"

"Woo!" Dez shouted as the two guys ran out of Sonic Boom, stopping to lock it behind them, before joining the girls.

* * *

**THE SONG IS CALLED "NOW OR NEVER" BY CAMRYN. REALLY GOOD SONG.**


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Ally and Austin were hanging out at Sonic Boom, like usual; Dez was around somewhere and Trish was at her newest job. Ally had to open the store, since her dad was coming home later, and she was bored. She looked behind her at Austin, who was sitting on top of the counter, and smiled at him. She walked over to him and leaned her back against his legs, and he immediately started playing with her hair.

"You okay Alls?" Austin asked as he wrapped a piece around his finger.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, just bored. Not a lot of customers at noon."

Austin was about to answer when a loud voice boomed through the store. "There's my favorite new star!"

Austin and Ally looked up, giving Jimmy Starr a smile.

"Hey Jimmy." Austin said, hopping off of the counter when Ally moved from in front of him. "What's up?"

In his hand, Jimmy held up four black envelopes. "I'm just here to personally deliver these to you and your friends."

"Awesome." Austin said as Ally grabbed the envelopes from Jimmy. "But, uh, what are they?"

"They're invitations to my annual Black and White Ball." Jimmy said, laughing as he saw smiles light up Austin and Ally's faces.

"Seriously?" Austin said, walking over to Ally and grabbing an envelope. "Dez and I watch the event every year!"

"So do Trish and I." Ally added.

"And..." Jimmy drew out, getting the teens' attention again. "I also have one more surprise."

"What?" Austin and Ally asked together.

"Well, at first, I wanted to ask Austin to perform-"

"_What?!_" Austin said, a smile lighting up his face.

"_But_," Jimmy said, cutting through Austin's happy haze.

"But what?" he asked, a bit worried.

"But, that was before I was sent a link to your website and saw Ms. Dawson here singing her song." Jimmy said.

A blush covered Ally's face, but Austin was, once again, grinning like a fool.

Jimmy turned to look at the songwriter. "You have one heck of a voice, Ally."

"Th-thanks." Ally stuttered out. Austin just laughed and pulled her into his side in a hug.

"So, after looking at the poll you also posted, I decided I want you and Austin to sing, together, as a duet." Jimmy announced.

"_Sweet!_" Austin shouted at the same time Ally asked, "What poll?"

"So I take that as a yes?" Jimmy asked, not hearing Ally over Austin's shout.

Ally was still a little stunned, so Austin answered for her. "Absolutely! In fact, Ally already has a song we can sing."

"Excellent!" Jimmy said, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, and a little tip?" Austin nodded. "I'd prepare another song, just in case. If you do as well as I know you two will, the crowd might want an encore."

Austin laughed. "Will do."

"Okay then." Jimmy said. "I will see the two of you, and your friends, on Friday!" He turned and left the store.

"Bye Jimmy!" Austin shouted after him.

Just as Jimmy left, Trish entered the store, still in her latest uniform. "Hey guys. Was that Jimmy who just left?"

"Yup." Austin said, plucking the rest of the envelopes out of Ally's unmoving hands. "We just got invited to Jimmy's annual Black and White Ball!"

"NO WAY!" Trish screeched, causing some customers to cover their ears. "We're going? Oh. My. God! What am I going to wear?" She was pacing in front of Austin and Ally, then stopped and turned to look at them. "When is it?"

"Friday." Austin said. "But that's not the best part."

"_This_ Friday?" Trish said, then stopped. "What's the best part?"

Austin's smile overtook his face again. "Ally and I are gonna sing a duet at the party!"

Trish's grin matched Austin's as she looked at her best friend. "Ally! That's awesome! You're over your stage-fright?"

Ally didn't respond. She was still in shock.

"Ally?" Trish said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. Nothing. "Ally? Hello? Anyone home?"

Austin turned and looked at his girlfriend. "I got this one, Trish." Austin leaned down and kissed Ally soundly on the mouth.

After a few seconds of nothing, Ally slowly came back to life, moving her lips against Austin's in a familiar rhythm. A few seconds later, Austin pulled away and smiled at her. Ally shook her head and looked around, confused.

"There she is." Austin said with a soft smile. "You back with us?"

"Uh..." Ally shook her head again, trying to clear the fog that accompanied Austin's kiss. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Trish said with a laugh. "So, are you excited for the party?!"

Ally's eyes widened. "Please say I was just hallucinating when Jimmy said I was singing a duet with Austin, on-stage, in front of a dozen different stars...and Austin agreed to it?"

Austin gave her a guilty smile. "No?"

Ally let out a groan and let her head bang on the counter in front of her. "Austin! How could you? You know how bad my stage-fright is!"

"Yes, but I also remember you promising me that you'd perform that song with me if you got good reviews from your own song from my website." Austin said as he brought out his phone, pulling up his website. "And guess what? You did."

Ally popped back up and grabbed the phone from Austin, looking at the hits, her mouth dropping open. "All those people have...heard my song?"

"And loved it." Austin added.

Ally, still looking at Austin's phone, spotted something. "Wait, what's this?"

Austin looked over Ally's shoulder and saw what she was talking about. "The poll Jimmy mentioned. I had Dez add it."

"_Should Ally sing a duet with me?_" Ally read, then her eyes opened wide. "_All_ these people think I should?"

"Yup." Austin said, grabbing his phone back. "And you are, Ally Dawson. And you will be amazing."

"I-" Ally started.

"No." Now Trish spoke. "You are going to do this. You have hidden your talent for far too long, Ally. People need to hear you."

Ally looked from her boyfriend to her best friend and felt her shoulders drop. Maybe she _should_ do this. She glanced up at Austin and saw the smile he was giving her. Yeah, she _could_ do this. As long as Austin was with her, she could do anything. Hopefully. She looked back at the two and gave them a nod.

"Excellent!" Trish said, clapping her hands. "Now, since this thing is Friday, I need to get fired from this job and find one at a fancy dress store." She turned and ran out of Sonic Boom. "I'll see you later!"

Ally let out a laugh before looking back at Austin. "You really think I can do this?"

Austin pulled her to him in a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "Of course I do. I believe you can do anything."

"And you'll be up there with me?" Ally asked in a small voice, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Austin answered, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said. "But you might have to keep reminding me of that. I have a feeling I might freak out again in the near future."

Austin chuckled, the sound rolling through Ally. "Of course." He pulled back from her to look at her. "Now, do you have another song we could sing? Or do you need to write one?"

Ally mentally flipped through the duet pieces she's written before she remembered one she wrote a while ago after watching a romantic movie with Trish. "Yeah, I have one." She beamed up at Austin. "It's perfect."

* * *

The week past by the four teens pretty quickly. Like Trish said, she got a job at Fanciful Dreams, a fancy dress store in the mall, and dragged Ally there on Wednesday to buy dresses, with her employee discount, of course. Austin, Trish, and Dez had to continually encourage Ally when she felt her stage-fright start to creep in, making her want to back out from performing; her friends wouldn't let her, though. After getting through the week of school, it was finally Friday.


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE, SO BE PATIENT. IN OTHER NEWS, WHO WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE ON SUNDAY? OMG! THAT SONG WAS AH-MAZ-ING! I ALMOST CRIED. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I WAS FREAKIN' FANGIRLING THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS SINGING TO HER. EEEEEEE! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPISODE!**

* * *

**(Night of the Black and White Ball)**

* * *

"I can't do this." Ally said, freaking out, pacing in front of Trish.

They had arrived ten minutes prior, and are now outside the building where the event is being held: a hotel ballroom in downtown Miami. Austin and Dez had already arrived an hour ago, having to set up for his and Ally's performance; they all wanted to arrive together, but neither Trish nor Ally were ready when Austin called, so they said they'd meet him and Dez there. Austin was sad about not being able to arrive with his girlfriend, but understood. Trish thought doing it this way would be better; Ally hadn't shown Austin the dress she bought for the ball, no matter how many times Austin pleaded with her. Trish agreed with her choice, and made it her mission to make Ally look ah-maz-ing. Ally was amazed at how good Trish was at make-overs.

Ally's wearing a black sleeveless, knee-length cocktail dress with a heavily embellished silver waist panel, a ruched sweetheart-shaped bust with sheer chiffon overlay leading into twin sequin-decorated straps, a gathered back and a petal-edged hemline with a webbed petticoat; on her feet are black six-inch peep-toe pumps with a glittery one-half-inch platform, in her ears are silver concave-disc drop earrings, and around her left wrist is a silver braided bracelet. Her hair is in a braided side-bun, silver eyeshadow covers her eyelids with black on the corners, her eyelashes are curled up with black mascara, her eyes are lined with gray eyeliner, she has ruby red lipstick on her lips and on her finger- and toenails is silver nail polish; in her hand she held a silver sequined clutch that held her I.D., an emergency credit card, her invitation, and her cell.

Trish is in a black-and-white strapless, knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, a black sequined bodice, a black ribbon cinched at the waist, a white tulle skirt and a black feather brooch clipped on the front-left side; on her feet are black leather three-inch pumps, in her ears are pearl studs, and on her right wrist is a gold-and-pearl bangle. Her hair is left down and curly, like usual, with two strands of hair clipped behind her head, white eyeshadow covers her whole eyelid with silver on the creases, her eyelashes are curled up with black mascara, her eyes are lined with black eyeliner and on her fingernails is a French manicure; in her hand is a black leather clutch that held her I.D., a credit card, her invitation, and her cell. It was a little toned down from Trish's usual style, but still looked amazing on her.

_But back to Ally's impending freak out..._

"I can't do this!" Ally said again, still pacing.

Trish stood in front of her as Ally continued to rant, looking on with impatience until Ally finally ran out of breath. After waiting a few seconds, making sure Ally was done, she placed both hands on Ally's shoulders, looked her in the eyes, then shook Ally _really_ hard.

Once that was done, Trish took a step back. "Better?"

Ally took a deep breath in before slowly letting it back out. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Trish."

"My pleasure." Trish said with a smirk. "Now, are you ready to go in there and blow everyone's mind with your awesome talent?"

After Ally let her heart beat wildly for a few seconds, she let out a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." _I hope_.

Trish smiled at that before hooking their arms together and they both walked into the hotel, going towards the ballroom. A bouncer was positioned outside the door and stopped them with a raised hand, asking for their names. After Trish gave them to him, and they both handed their invites over, he scanned his list before nodding and opening the door. With their arms still linked, they walked into the party. Ally looked around in awe, completely missing the looks people, especially male people, were giving her. The place was beautiful! The ballroom was elegant already (with columns, burgundy and gold-striped wallpaper, gold-and-crystal chandeliers and a granite floor), but Jimmy obviously added his own decorations. Ally looked over at the stage, where someone was already performing, and saw it set up with instruments, along with a DJ station. Jimmy _really_ went all out.

"There you guys are!" Trish and Ally both jumped in surprise when they heard Dez's voice. "We've been looking everywhere for you two!"

Dez actually looked handsome. He was in a crisp white tux with a light gray long-sleeve button-up underneath, and black Converse. They wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his red hair...and the bright yellow skinny tie he had on. Typical Dez.

"We just got here, Dez." Trish said, rolling her eyes. "Chill."

Ally looked around, trying to spot her boyfriend. "Where's Austin?"

"Backstage." Dez said, grabbing both Ally and Trish by their arms and dragging them off.

"Whoa!" Trish said, trying to pull her arm out of his grip, but he didn't relent. "Would you let go!"

Dez ignored her and continued to tug them until they reached the curtain that was by the stage, then pulled them through that. Once there, Dez let them go, completely missing the glare Trish was giving him.

"Austin!" Dez shouted. "I found them!"

"Thank God!" Ally heard Austin's voice before she saw him. "Where were-" And Austin finally came into view.

_WOW_! Ally thought, looking her boyfriend over. _He looks...there are no words that adequately describe him._ He was wearing a white button up, the top two buttons undone, under a nice black jacket with a silver skinny tie, black tuxedo jeans, black Vans trainers and a white leather bracelet around his left wrist. Ally was so busy staring at him she didn't even notice that he stopped talking, or that he was blatantly checking her out as well.

"Wow." Trish remarked after five minutes of them just staring at each other. "The sexual tension in this area is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

That caused Ally's cheeks to turn instantly red and break the hold Austin seemed to hold over her. "Trish!"

"What?" Trish said, completely unashamed.

Ally shook her head before turning to Austin. "Sorry we're late. Took longer to get ready than we anticipated."

Austin gave Ally one more once-over before giving her a smile. "It's okay." His voice was husky and that, of course, sent a shiver down Ally's spine. "Clearly it was worth it. You look...beautiful Ally."

Ally blushed a deeper red. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He laughed before facing Trish. "You look beautiful as well, Trish." That was Austin for ya. Such a nice guy.

"Thanks Austin." Trish said with a smile. "What time do you and Ally go on?"

Austin took his cell out of his pocket, looking at the time. "Next. That's why I was looking for you two."

"_Next?!_" Ally squeaked out. "Oh, no, I-"

"Oh no." Trish said, coming to stand in front of Ally again. "Do _not_ make me shake you again."

Ally shook her head, her freak-out coming on fast. Austin saw this and gently grabbed Ally's shoulders, turning her to face him. Ally was wildly looking around, breathing escalating, trying to find a way out, when she caught Austin's gaze. He held her with it as he started rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs on the bare skin of her shoulders. She felt tingles start to overtake her nerves, her breathing calming down as well as her eyes stayed locked with Austin's. Five minutes later, Ally was finally calm, and a little aroused from Austin's touch. But she pushed _that_ feeling away. Not the time.

"Better now?" Austin asked, his voice low.

Ally slowly nodded, taking in one last deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Austin said with a smile, pulling her into a tight hug.

"And up next, my newest rising star, Austin Moon!" they heard Jimmy announce from the stage. "And singing a duet with him is his songwriter, Ally Dawson!"

"That's our cue." Austin said as they pulled apart.

Trish came over and pulled Ally into a hug. "You'll do amazing, Ally. I'll be right up front, cheering my head off."

"Thanks Trish." Ally said with a smile.

"You'll be awesome Ally." Dez said, patting her on the back.

Whatever you say about Dez, he's a good friend when it counts. "Thanks Dez."

Austin grabbed his acoustic guitar before putting on his wireless headset, handing Ally one as well. "You ready to do this?"

"Not in the least bit." Ally answered honestly. "But let's do this anyway."

"That's my girl." Austin said, pulling her to him and giving her a quick, but passionate, kiss before walking out on stage.

It took a second for Ally to get her wits back, but once her head cleared, she followed Austin onto the stage too. Both of them switched on their headsets as the band took their places on the instruments.

"Hey everyone!" Austin shouted. "How's everyone doing tonight?" Cheers answered back. "Great! This song was written by my talented songwriter, and girlfriend, Ally Dawson. This will be the first time she's sung with me, so give her a warm welcome!"

"Hi." Ally said, swallowing down her fear. Cheers were her answer.

"Ready?" Austin said, looking at her.

"Ready." Ally said before walking to the right side of the stage, Austin going to the left.

Austin got his guitar ready and, at Ally's nod, started strumming. After a few seconds, Ally came in.

(Ally's parts are normal, Austin's are **bold**, and Both are _italicized_)

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like,

The drums came in next, accompanying Austin's guitar.

All he wants is to chill out

**She's always so serious**

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

**She's always in a rush and interrupting**

Like he doesn't even care

**Like she doesn't even care**

Austin and Ally started walking towards the center of the stage, looking at each other the whole time. The other instruments also came in.

You

**Me**

We're face to face

_But we don't see eye to eye..._

Austin and Ally both switched from looking at the audience to each other, moving around the stage to the beat.

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything..._

We're Venus and Mars

**Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing..._

_And I wouldn't change a thing..._

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

Why, does he try to read my mind?

**I try to read her mind**

It's not good to psychoanalyze

**She tries to pick a fight...to get attention**

_That's what all of my friends say_

You

**Me**

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye..._

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything..._

We're Venus and Mars

**Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing..._

_And I wouldn't change a thing..._

**When I'm yes, she's no**

When I hold on, he just lets goooooooo

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, nooooooooooo_

We're like fire and rain

**Like fire and rain**

You can drive me insane

**You can drive me insane**

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything..._

We're Venus and Mars

**We're Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing..._

_And I wouldn't change a thing..._

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything..._

We're Venus and Mars

**We're Venus and Mars**

We're like different stars

**Like different stars**

But you're_ the harmony to every song I sing..._

_And I wouldn't change a-_

_Wouldn't change a thing..._

Austin and Ally held the last note out as the instruments played their last chord. There was absolute silence for a few seconds until everyone started clapping and cheering and whistling at once, Trish and Dez doing it the loudest. Austin handed his guitar off to someone and ran over to Ally, grabbing her in a hug and spinning her around.

"You were _amazing_!" Austin shouted, still on the high performing gives you.

Ally let out a laugh, but smiled up at him. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Austin was about to pull Ally in for a kiss when they both heard Trish start to shout, "Encore! Encore!" Then everyone came in, shouting it.

Austin glanced down at Ally with a smile. "What do you think? Up to doing another one?"

"Yes!" Ally said with a chuckle. "With you, I can do anything."

Austin laid a kiss on her forehead before backing up and nodding at the band. They nodded back, understanding they're doing another song. He looked at Ally again and she gave a nod, indicating she was ready.

Ally counted in her head before starting. "_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, air?_" There was a second pause before the instruments came in. "_Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ahhhhh..._" She was moving around in place to the beat. "_If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air, ohh..._"

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. If there was a way that I could make you understand._" Austin came in, looking at her the whole time.

"_But how, do you expect me_," Ally sang, pointing at herself, "_to live alone with just me?_ _'Cause my world revolves around you_," Ally made a twirling motion with her finger before pointing at Austin, "_it's so hard for me to breathe_."

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air._" Both Ally and Austin sang, facing each other. "_Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air._"

_"No air, air...No air, air...No air, air...No air, air..." _Ally sang.

"_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew, right off the ground to float to you. With no gravity to hold me down for real._" Austin sang, dancing around the stage.

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside. You took my breath, but I survived. I don't how but I don't even care._" Ally sang out, putting feeling into it. "_But how, do you expect me_," Ally pointed to herself, "_to live alone with just me?_ _'Cause my world revolves around you_," Ally made a twirling motion with her finger before pointing at Austin, "_it's so hard for me to breathe_."

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_" Austin sang while Ally sang, "_Ohhhh..._"

_"Can't live, can't breathe with no air."_ Austin sang, Ally singing, "_Ohhh..._"

_"It's how I feel whenever you ain't there."_ Austin sang with Ally singing, "_Ohhh..._"

_"There's no air, no air._" The both sang together.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep._" Austin sang while Ally mimicked, "_...so deep._"

"_Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air._" They both sang, looking at each other.

"_No air, air...No air, air...No air, air...No air, air..._" Ally sang.

"_No more. Baby._" Austin sang before the instruments had a little solo, Ally and Austin moving the whole time.

"_There's no air, no air_." Ally sang.

"_Oh!_" They both sang out. "_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air._" Their gazes were locked the whole time. "_Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gon' be without me? If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air."_

"_But how, do you expect me_," Ally pointed to herself, "_to live alone with just me?_ _'Cause my world revolves around you_," Ally made a twirling motion with her finger before pointing at Austin, "_it's so hard for me to breathe_."

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. There's no air, no air._" They sang.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep."_ Ally sang to Austin.

"_Tell me how you gon' be without me?_"Austin sang back to Ally.

_"If you ain't here, I just can't breathe."_ Ally sang back.

"_There's no air, no air._" They sang together. "_No air, air...No air, air...No air, air...No air, air..._" They held the last note as the instruments faded out.

This time the cheers were deafening. Austin pulled Ally to him as the bowed together. Ally was smiling, heart beating erratically, but so glad she did this. Austin turned her towards him and pulled her into a kiss, prompting the audience to break out into wolf-whistles and cat-calls. They pulled back from each other, Ally blushing like mad, before giving one last bow; then they ran off-stage to meet with Trish and Dez.

* * *

**SONGS: WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING BY DEMI LOVATO & JOE JONAS**

**NO AIR BY JORDIN SPARKS FT. CHRIS BROWN**


	8. Author's Note!

**I KNOW THIS AIN'T AN UPDATE, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT. WELL, A FEW DAYS AGO I WAS SCROLLING THROUGH THE M-RATED SECTION OF _A&A_ AND STUMBLED ONTO THIS STORY CALLED _DEADWOOD COVENANT_ BY AN AUTHOR CALLED Tavvy13, AND OMG, IT IS AMAZING! IT'S AN AU FIC, AND USUALLY I DON'T LIKE THOSE ALL THAT MUCH (IT DEPENDS ON THE TOPIC), BUT THIS ONE IS GOOD. SHE TOOK THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ CHARACTERS AND RELATIONSHIPS AND SETTING AND PUT THEM IN THE STORY LINE OF A TV SHOW CALLED _SONS OF_ _ANARCHY_. NOW, I'VE HEARD OF THE SHOW, BUT NEVER WATCHED IT MYSELF BUT YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO WATCH IT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY AT ALL. THIS AUTHOR HAS AN INCREDIBLE TALENT FOR WRITING. THE STORY ACTUALLY FLOWS TOGETHER, NOT A RANDOM MISH-MASH OF WORDS I SOMETIMES SEE. SHE BUILDS UP THE STORY, BUILDS UP THE CHARACTERS' BACKGROUND, BUT THROWS IN HER OWN TWIST TO THE CHARACTERS' PERSONALTIES. BUT KEEP IN MIND, IT IS AN AU, SO OF COURSE THE CHARACTERS WOULDN'T BE EXACTLY LIKE THEY ARE ON THE SHOW, DUH. BUT THIS AUTHOR MAKES THEIR DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES _WORK_. IT'S MAGNIFICENT. ****I WILL ADMIT, THE PROLOGUE TO THE STORY HAD ME CONFUSED, BUT TRUST ME, READ THROUGH IT! YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!** I'M BRINGING THIS FIC TO YOUR ATTENTION BECAUSE I WAS REVIEWING THE FIC AND LOOKED AT HOW MANY REVIEWS SHE HAD, AND IT WAS ONLY 24. 24! SHE DESERVES MORE THAN THAT. WITH THE GREAT STORY LINE SHE HAS, WITH HER AMAZING WRITING SKILL, SHE _DESERVES_ TO HAVE MORE THAN 24. SO PLEASE, CHECK IT OUT. MAYBE SEEING SOME MORE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS WILL HAVE HER UPDATING FASTER. (AND THERE IN LIES MY _TRUE_ PURPOSE OF WRITING THIS LENGTHY RANT. I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!) OKAY, I'M DONE. THANKS FOR LISTENING!

**xoxo**


End file.
